


Extra 1 is Edited Out Today

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AroAce Huening Kai, AroAce Hyuka, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Huening Kai Needs a Hug, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, M/M, Sweetheart Huening Kai, although he adores beomgyu most of the time, beomgyu is the friend hyuka needs, beomgyu is there to ground hyuka when hyuka doesnt want to be grounded, but everythings ok cuz they love him, even when he really fucks up, everybody be gangster til hyuka starts crying, he is pivotal to the plot, hyuka has a crisis, hyuka hurts his friends, hyuka makes a friend, ignore the projecting please, im aspec so have an aspec hyuka on this valentines day, not the one he wants, oh yeah i have an oc in this, this is also pretty angsty for poor hyuka but its all good at the end, txt loves their maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: Huening Kai was annoyed, his gays were busy being gay and he just wanted to hang out with someone. Lucky that a person from his classes walked into his life, but will their emotions get in the way of a perfect friendship? How will Hyuka cope when feelings change?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Huening Kai & Kim Taehyung | V, Huening Kai & OC
Series: We Can Walk Forward Without Fear, You and I (BTXT College AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147877
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love this, it's Hyuka centric, and it's around his queerness. Hope y'all enjoy some Hyuka being my favorite in this AU LMAO. Have some nice aroace fanfic on this Valentines Day!  
> Ok but. Tyunkai friendship is next level. All the maknae lines relationships with each other are top notch

Huening Kai was getting really tired of his gays. Putting it more simply, he was getting tired of how he hadn't seen any of his gays all weekend because they were busy being gay. So he sighed and got dressed, there's no point in moping around, it was Sunday and he hadn’t done anything but study and how he Hated studying. He needed to get out and do something.

He went back to his room and pulled on some stonewashed jeans, his favorite oversized pastel yellow sweater, his fuzzy grey boots, and a flower crown one of his hyungs had gifted him. He smiled at himself in his mirror, pulling out his phone and taking a mirror selfie. He posted it on Instagram with a sunny filter with the caption, ‘felt cute, won't delete later <3’ and then pocketed the device. He nabbed his wallet, headphones, and keys as well, before leaving his house. He put in his headphones and blasted Shawn Mendes’ in my blood, singing along with it quietly as he walked to the coffee shop.

~

Kai had a hot chocolate in his hands and was still humming along to something when he saw them. He was walking around the town square, looking for anything that piqued his interest, when he saw someone in a shirt that made him smile, he pulled one of his headphones out and walked over waving.

“Hi! I love your shirt!”

“Hm? Oh! Oh thank you!”

The shirt was a tie dye of blue grey and white, and it read Demi: God, Gender, with checks by both words. But suddenly the shirt had far less of Hyukas attention. The person in front of him had very nice ginger hair and piercing green eyes barely obscured by round glasses. Kai smiled brightly.

“Oh your eyes are so pretty too!!!”

The person blushed slightly and Kai was worried for a moment he said something wrong, but then the blush faded and they smiled.

“Thank you! Wait, you look familiar, do I know you?”

“Hm? Maybe, my name’s Huening Kai!”

“Oh yeah! We have some classes together! I'm Wes Kangmin!”

Wes held out their hand and Kai smiled as he shook their hand.

“What brings you out and about Kai sunbaenim”

“Hm? What's with the formality? Are you younger than me?”

“Aha, yes I am”

“Then call me hyung!”

“Ok Kai hyung”

“Anyways, my other friends are all out and busy so I was trying to find something interesting to do! What are you up to?”

“I was just gonna go shopping, my dorm is pretty scarce on groceries”

“Oh! Do you have a car?”

Wes shook his head with a laugh and Hyuka had to keep himself from ruffling his curly hair. He huffed thoughtfully.

“The dorms are pretty far away from here, let me help you out then!”

“Oh there's no need hyung-”

“Nonsense! Let hyung help!”

Wes relented at that and they led him off to the store. Kai realizes part way through the walk back to the dorms that he had neglected to ask something.

“Hey Wes, what are your pronouns?”

“Hm? Oh, they/he! Nobody has ever asked me that before aha”

“Well that's dumb! That should be like, the first question you ask when you meet someone new!”

“What are yours?”

“Just he/him!”

“Noted hyung”

~

They arrived at Wes’ dorm and started to put away the groceries. Wes invites Hyuka to stay and hang out some, which he graciously accepts, sitting on Wes’ bed as Wes goes to make hot chocolate for the both of them, he insisted, and who was Kai to deny?

“So what's your major Wes?”

“Marine biology! I love the ocean and all the little critters, I want to work in preservation!”

“Me too! Oh have you gone out to the coast recently? I was able to go on a trip out to deeper ocean and I saw a whole pod of whales!”

“I haven't had the chance, no. I've been wanting to visit the aquarium, I’ve heard it's incredible”

“Oh! We should go sometime! Oh oh, give me your Insta so I can talk to you more! And we can set up an aquarium visit!!!”

“Oh! Its um, my Insta is wes.minster”

“Omg is that a pun? I love that!!! Oh you and I are gonna be best friends I can tell!!! Ok I just followed you! Oh you have such pretty pictures, did you take all of these?”

“Yeah aha, it's a hobby”

“You're really good at it! Oooo that's a cool building where is that?”

Wes looked over at the picture and smiled wistfully.

“That's a building in London. My dad took me to visit family”

“Ahh! You're Not from Korea?”

“Oh no, I am, my dad isn't though. He tries to take me to the UK whenever he can so I get better at English, but I haven't been in a year or two so I might be a bit rusty”

Hyuka giggles at that, nods in agreement. He stands and nudges the other playfully.

“I gotta go, my brother is making dinner tonight, but I'll text you Wes!”

“See you around hyung”

~

Hyukas getting ready for class when his phone chimes. He finishes pulling on his lavender tshirt and blush pink cardigan before picking it up and checking the notification

Wes.minster: hey hyung!  
HyukaHyukaNingNing: hi Wes! Sup?  
W: do you have class today?  
H: I do : ( but I'm out at 11:45, you wanna meet up for lunch???  
W: sounds fun! Where you thinking?  
H: the cafe on campus is hella, have you been before?  
W: I haven't, but I'll take your word on it. You wanna try and visit the aquarium later?  
H: sure! Cya later Wes!  
W: cya hyung!

Hyuka grinned, he had to brag to the others. He opened up his group chat and proceeded to rant.

Hyuka + The Gays  
AngelBoy: GUYS GUESS WHOS GOING TO THE AQUARIUM WITH A FRIEND!  
Pinky: I have a feeling it's you?  
AngstTM: nice Hyuka, hope you have fun. Me and Tyunnie are going out to the movies later  
ChipnDale: mhm! Do you want us to bring you back some SPKs Kai?  
AngelBoy: you'd do that for me? Maybe I can love!  
AngstTM: oh shut-  
The Brain: settle down boys! Have fun on your date Taegyu, and have fun at the aquarium Hyuka! Don't try and steal a dolphin again!  
AngelBoy: OH OH OH AND I'M HIS HYUNG!!!! I'M HIS HYUNG YOU GUYS TAKE THAT I'M A HYUNG NOW!!!  
Pinky: mhm sure you are Kai  
AngelBoy Changed Yeonjun’s Nickname to AssHat  
AssHat: see this is exactly what I’m talking about-  
The Brain Changed Yeonjun’s Nickname to Pinky  
Pinky: thank you my dearest and most beloved  
AngelBoy: GET OUTTA HERE WITH YOUR GAY BS  
The Brain: I feel like it's very reasonable for The Gays to be gay in The Gays GC  
AngelBoy Changed the Group Chat Name to Hyuka + The Deplorables  
ChipnDale: : (  
AngelBoy Changed the Group Chat Name to Hyuka, Tyunnie + The Deplorables  
ChipnDale: : )  
AngstTM: ThAtS pReTtY gAy HyUkA  
AngelBoy Blocked AngstTM  
AngstTM: wait no-  
The Brain Changed the Group Chat Name to Hyuka + The Gays  
The Brain: behave boys -M-  
AngelBoy Unblocked AngstTM  
AngelBoy: grumble grumble why'd you choose Him Tyunnie  
ChipnDale: Hes Stupid And Hot  
AngstTM: 0o0  
AngelBoy: XD VALID VALID YES YES  
AngstTM: Tyunnieeeeee : (  
ChipnDale: Yes Lover Boy?  
AngelBoy: EW GAY I AM L E A V I N G  
ChipnDale: bye Hyuka!  
AngelBoy: ...ByeTyunnie-

Hyuka sighed and switched off his phone before rushing out the door to get to class on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the angst hits! Yeah. Also just, noting, Hyukas super big on Twitter and Instagram for no real reason, he just posts frequently. Hes not like verified or anything hes just got a couple thousand followers. And he posts on Tumblr when he doesn't want to be super noticed. I really liked writing the social media portions of this! The random @s dont matter dont worry about that lol

Hyuka skipped to the cafe, more than a little bit excited. He grinned big and wide when he saw Wes sitting at a table with drinks, playing on their phone. He rushed over and sat down, waiting patiently for Wes to look up, and he's glad he did, because Wes’ smile is simply becoming one of his favorite things. Wes smiles at him and sets down his phone and then they get back to talking.

“I hope you don't mind water? I didn't know what you like to drink”

“Heh, it's fine, I should probably drink water anyways. Have you looked at the menu yet?”

“A little, but it all looks really good aha, you have any recommendations?”

“If you want meat I can't help you there, but all their vegetarian options are stellar!”

“You're vegetarian?”

“Mhm! Meats meh, and it contributes to a lot of pollution in our oceans and I could go on for ages about seafood, but I won't, most people don't want to hear about that stuff when they're eating”

“Maybe later then? You sound like you have a lot of opinions''

“Oh I do! I've been doing research into marine biology wayyyyy before I started college, the ocean is just so vast and there's so much we don't know, you know? Like we keep searching the stars for other life when we don't know nearly anything about what lives on our own planet! I'm all for space travel, don't get me wrong, but I really wish we had more people funding the search of our oceans! I mean imagine how much history could be hidden under the surface! Every time people talk about the mass extinction of the dinosaurs they seem to gloss over that animals that lived below ground and in the water had a much higher chance of surviving! Imagine what kinds of immediate descendants to real life dinosaurs could live in the depths of our oceans!!! What if all those mythic sea creatures of stories are real! What if there is a kraken, or an entire group of them! What if mermaids and sirens exist!!! There's so many possibilities and it's just amazing!”

“It really is interesting”

“What got you into marine biology?”

“Oh it's silly, my parents gave me a seal plushie as my first toy I ever had, and one of the ways my parents and I bonded was going to the beach and going to aquariums, so it just felt natural I guess”

“Aw! Tha'ts cute! It's not silly, don't put yourself down like that, a passion is a passion, regardless of where it stems from! I got into it because when I was little I lived in Hawaii for a while and the ocean is just so integral to their culture there, I fell in love with it. The sea creatures were very friendly there too, there were so many times I would sit on the beach and watch the sea turtles''

“Hmm. That's really cool hyung. When did you go vegetarian?”

“Oh boy, that was… almost 8 years now! It was middle school, and genuinely, even without the research I did in high school on the meat industry, middle school lunches made me want nothing to do with meat heh”

“Ha! That's fair! Do you ever miss meat?”

“Not really? I had decided freshman year of high school that they maybe weren't trying to poison us anymore so I tried meat again and it was just. Bland. It really stopped being something I craved. My hyung has made me almost try again just because meat smells incredible when cooked, but yeah it really hasn't been something I've ever wanted to go back to”

“Wow that's really remarkable hyung”

~

The two ordered and ate, and talked more and more, before heading off to the aquarium. They laughed and joked around as they walked.

“What's your favorite marine animal Wes?”

“Oh that's hard! Jellyfish? Octopi? I can't choose, I love them all! What about you hyung?”

“Yeah I get that. I love ocean mammals a lot, dolphins, whales, seals, otters, the different ways they learned to adapt and evolve to live how they do, it's incredible don't you think?”

“Truly! I think orcas are so amazing, they're so small and yet they can completely take out a fully grown whale, it's astounding!”

“Gosh, right? They're so powerful, it's incredible!!!”

They got to the aquarium and they rushed to the ray enclosure. Hyuka rolled up his sleeves to pet the rays and Wes does the same. They laugh as they go through the aquarium, stopping at each and every enclosure, spewing facts endlessly, even having conversations with the workers at times. Hyuka was telling dozens of facts about seals and sea lions and he dreaded the look on Wes’ face, because he could've sworn he saw love written across his face. Hyukas voice failed him for a moment. But then just as quickly as he saw it, it was gone. Wes was just smiling and laughing along, and Hyuka continued, hoping it was his imagination. He just kept on talking, ignoring the itching feeling he had in the back of his mind. It would be fine definitely fine.

~

They were walking back to Wes’ dorms and the itching got worse. It felt like the looks that Wes was sending him while he thought he wasn't paying attention were boring into his skull. He ignored it though, he kept ignoring it like it would go away, but he didn't want to do this again, he hoped it would be fine. They took a selfie together, and there were a few that Hyuka deleted immediately, the ones where Wes looked at him like That, and he posted the one where they both smiled at the camera on Instagram.

He captions it ‘aquarium visit with my bud @wes.minster!’ and then he turned off his phone. He gives Wes a hug, because he doesn't know how to articulate that he doesn't really like hugs, and he doesn't want to scare Wes away, but he can already see a problem blooming. This was why he had trouble having close friends outside of his gays, he was always too worried about how others felt so he never establishes those boundaries and he inevitably just stops spending time with them so he didn't have to force himself into uncomfortable situations. He didn't want to do that to Wes. But fuck.

He walks home and his mind is racing. He tries to practice telling his boundaries but he sounds stupid at best, insane at worst, so he stops. By the time he gets home he finally checks his phone again. The post had 300+ likes, at least 50 comments, and he sighs scrolling through each comment.

@: Awww you two are so cute together!  
@: Boyfriend intro?  
@: Wow Hyuka got a cute one! Look at his round glasses!

Kai feels more annoyed at the comments than normal. He edits its description with an added ‘Wes’ pronouns are they/he’ and then continues to grumble at the comments assuming things. He saw in the comments his friends though, and it helps him calm a bit.

Yeonjunnie99: aw look at the widdle babies! I hope you had fun Hyuka!!!  
Choi_Soob: I hope it was fun Kai ya!!! You got pictures of the seals right?  
Gyu.R.Mazing: ya, nobody cares about the humans at the aquarium, show us the turtles Kai Kamal!!!  
Tyunnie_Records: they know you have a bestie already right? You better not replace me Huening Kai!!! (psst-I hope it was fun! ILY)

He then saw a message from Wes and smiles softly.

Wes.minster: today was a blast! We should hang out again soon!  
HyukaHyukaNingNing: definitely!!! I have study groups for the rest of the week tho, maybe Friday night? There's a party I heard about, we can go to that? I think my other friends are going too! Maybe you can meet them!  
W: That sounds fun hyung! I'll look forward to it! Good luck studying!!!  
H: thanks!

Hyuka sighed. Again, why didn't he just confront it? No, instead he lied, and he hated doing that. He really wanted to scream. So he switched his tab to Tumblr and did just that.

MyBloodInStitches: DON'T DO IT MAN! DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ME I’LL ACTUALLY CRY! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
MyBloodInStitches: anyways how are we doing tonight queers?

Hyuka changed his tab again to the group chat, seeing what he had missed.

Hyuka + The Gays  
New Messages  
Pinky: anyways, after your date or wtv you guys wanna come over? Jimin is making a big meal tonight for no good reason and there's no way we can eat all of this.  
The Brain: hasn't he been studying for that huge test? I remember Namjoon mentioning something about that  
Pinky: I mean technically. It was a dance exam so he had to perform, but still, no one was coming over, he wasn't planning on inviting Tae or Kook so it’s for no good reason  
AngstTM: we all cope how we cope. I think his cooking is much better than my energy drinks, so I mean wtv. Anyways, me and Tyun are down, Jiminnie hyung cooks great shit  
ChipnDale: *nods in agreement* yes yes  
The Brain: I can probably, I just gotta convince Joon to eat some of the prepped food we have and not cook or I won't have a bed anymore.  
AngstTM: pfft valid  
Hyuka smiles softly at the messages. He sighs again though, the couples would probably be. In love, if he went. And he wasn't really mentally capable of dealing with that right now. So he shook his head and messaged them back.  
AngelBoy: sorry guys, cant tonight : ( are you guys going to the party on Friday?  
AngstTM: bummer. Nah, not my scene, it's a frat party I think which is always weird  
Pinky: yeah I was passing on that one, seems way more shady than normal idk  
The Brain: I mean I had a club meeting anyways, but if those two aren't going then I wouldn't have been anyways.  
ChipnDale: same, miss me with the party scene  
AngelBoy: oh. Ok, well, see you in class tomorrow?  
The Brain: oof, I have a field trip for my other class during class time, we’re getting some field journaling practice in!  
Pinky: yeah same, they're having us do a classroom sit in  
ChipnDale: Yeah me and Gyu have an assembly for the high school that we’re working on.  
AngelBoy: ah. Well I um. Guess I'll see you guys when I see you. I gotta go. Make dinner. Bye

Hyuka took a deep breath. Held it for a few seconds, then let it out. He switches onto Twitter, posting a poll out.

HyukaNingOfficial: what should I make for dinner?  
Mac and cheese  
Spaghetti squash  
Risotto

Hyuka let the tweet sit for a few minutes before seeing the winner of the poll was risotto. He nodded and ended the poll, pocketing his phone and peeling off his cardigan. He was gonna make food, and he wasn't gonna feel bad for himself, he was gonna have a nice night in. He might even study. The world was his oyster! 

~

He finished his risotto, taking a few cooking photos and then some of it plated. He posted the pictures on Instagram and twitter with a caption of ‘made risotto! Thanks for the suggestion!’ he then went to Tumblr and posted there.

MyBloodInStitches: great, all these TWT and Insta followers and not one person to have a hot meal with. Sfine, I'll just. Sit here with my risotto. And miss my friends. Whatever.

He pocketed his phone again, turning on his favorite movie before curling up on the couch and shoveling the risotto into his mouth.

He's still on the couch when Jin and Tae get home. They both look at him concerned, as he's curled up in a blanket moping as he keeps watching the movie, not bothering to acknowledge them, fixated on the movie he's seen hundreds of times. Tae walks over and sits next to him silently. Kai leans against him, reaching up to rub at his eyes. Jin goes to the kitchen and pulls out cookies, going to sit on the other side of Hyuka. He hands him a cookie wordlessly and Kai takes it. Putting it in his mouth just as silently. Jin runs his fingers through Kais hair and Kai closes his eyes and lets it happen.

“Ning whats wrong?”

“I dont wanna talk about it”

“Ok. thats ok Ning, that's ok”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha more angst! yeyeye have fun it actually gets much worse next chapter.  
> just clarifying, HyukaHyukaNingNing is hyukas insta @, and AngelBoy is his nickname in the GC. MyBloodInStitches is his tumblr user

Hyuka wakes up the next morning still on the couch, leaning on his brother who is still asleep. He looks at his phone before desperately leaping to his room to get ready. He shakes his head as he tugs on warm leggings, a baby blue tshirt with a cute painting of Cinnamoroll and he grabs a thick grey zip up hoodie while slipping on his boots. He grabs his keys and rushes out the door.

By the time he gets to class he remembers that his friends weren't gonna be in class, and elected to scroll through his phone instead of pay attention. He smiled as he saw posts from them show up on his feed.

Choi_Soob: some shots from the field trip! It was a great honor to get the chance to do this!  
Yeonjunnie99: class selfie! These kids were amazing, I hope I get the chance to work with kids this sweet again!!!  
Tyunnie_Records: me and Beomgyu hyung helping with some of the production for the high school! It's been a blast!

He went through and liked each post and then suddenly his gc went off.

Hyuka + The Gays  
Pinky: hyuka. >:( focus on class  
The Brain: ok I wasn't wrong? Hyuka should be in class rn?  
ChipnDale: you aren't. Hyukaaaa get back to class and stop scrolling Insta.  
AngelBoy: no >:(  
ChipnDale: grumble grumble I'll steal Tobin  
AngelBoy: wtv idrc  
Pinky: …  
The Brain: …  
AngstTM: boys we have a Hyuka to cheer up  
AngelBoy: wh, no I’m fine dw  
AngstTM: liar  
AngelBoy: wtv I'm fine

New Message from Wes.minster  
Wes.minster: hey Kai hyung! Do you want to hang out later?  
W: oh wait you said you were busy oops! Sorry!  
HyukaHyukaNingNing: NO! I'M FREE!!!  
H: I mean. Um. My group cancelled. You wanna do something?  
W: yeah! The park near the dorms is really nice and there's a little playground, I thought it might be fun!  
H: sounds great! I'm in class rn but I should be done in 30, I'll see you then!  
W: oh I'm sorry I interrupted your class!  
H: don't be

New Messages From Hyuka + The Gays  
Pinky: Hyuka.  
The Brain: we’re gonna come over. : (  
ChipnDale: mhm mhm  
AngelBoy: good thing I won't be home hm  
AngstTM: Hyuka wdym?  
AngelBoy: I'm gonna be hanging out with Wes. See y'all later I have class  
Pinky: YAH HYUKA!  
Hyuka grumbled and pocketed his phone again. He didn't want to worry his friends but he also knew they would go over the top. He'd stay with Wes until dinner time, by then the others would give up and he'd just sneak into his room and probably avoid them more. It'd be easy though, they didn't have a shared class until next Tuesday. He'd be fine. The only concern would be his brothers, but that's easy enough, they're busy most of the time.

~

“I'm sorry your group cancelled on you but I can't help but be happy to spend more time with you!”

Hyuka smiles and nods. He doesn't really feel like talking a lot but he knew it was expected so he held the conversation like he always did.

“It's whatever, have you finished the project that's due tomorrow?”

“Mhm! It was fun! But that's whatever, I wanna learn more about you!”

Hyuka swallowed the lump in his throat, ignored the loaded meaning behind the question and nods.

“Well I love the ocean and space a lot, if my brothers are afraid of the unknown, I'm just the opposite! I love learning about things I don't know about, the ocean just became my favorite. Space is amazing though, I mean there's just so much there! And my oldest brother also loves space, it's basically his favorite thing, he would've gone into it as his profession but he sucks at math hahah, so acting teacher, which is another passion of his”

“Mhmm? Sorry if this is intruding, but are you seeing anyone?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Like, are you dating someone?”

Gulp. How does he spin this? God why now, he's just trying to avoid confrontation, why now?

“Oh uh, no, no I'm not aha”

“Sorry to poke the topic! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just curious”

“Aha, no don't worry its fine! Its fine really”

“Mhm, so tell me more about your family”

~

By the time Hyuka had gotten home, his friends had given up, like he had expected. Jin told him as much when Hyuka was getting some of dinner. Hyuka nodded dismissively as he ate and he could feel Jin's gaze on his back. He ignored it, finishing dinner before retreating to his room, grabbing his game controllers and playing some Mario kart. After about an hour he finally went to check his phone, which had blown up.

Hyuka + The Gays  
Pinky: Hyuka god damn it, are you really doing this?  
The Brain: is he still not home?  
ChipnDale: of course not, when he doesn't want to be found he isn't.  
AngstTM: Hyuka c'mon dude Yeonjun’s going to lose his mind if you don't show up.  
Pinky: I dont have the patience for this, Hyuka please just. Take care of yourself.  
The Brain: oh hun, you want me to come over? I can bring ice cream  
Pinky: yes please  
AngelBoy: you guys worry too much. I'm just fine dw!

MyBloodInStitches: I wish for deathhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look the worst of the angst, hahaha yeah sure.

Hyuka was rushing to class again. He procrastinated getting up because he heard his brother talking with Yeonjun. If he pretended to be asleep until he had to run out the door to get to class on time, Yeonjun wouldn't be able to confront him and that's what he needed. There was a knock on his door 15 minutes til he had to leave and he ignored it, hoping Yeonjun would act as normal and leave. Of course, he didn't, and he stepped in while Hyuka adjusted his flower crown and ignored him. Yeonjun kept eye contact with him through the mirror. Hyuka pretended desperately to be blind.

“Hyuka”

“Mmm”

“not up for talking”

“Not with you”

Hyuka regretted his words nearly immediately. There was a pang of hurt that flashed through Yeonjuns eyes, and Hyuka desperately wanted to make it better, but he also didn't want to have this conversation, he wanted to be alone with his mistakes, why couldn't they see that? He wasn't ready to talk about it and he didn't Want to talk about it, they need to just leave him be.

“Hyuka why are you being like this? What's wrong?”

“Mmm”

Hyuka checked the time, he had 5 minutes left. He grabbed his bag and pushed past Yeonjun and it h u r t. And he knew it hurt Yeonjun too. But he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his lunch, and his thermos, tossing the thermos in the microwave for a few seconds and turning to see Yeonjun next to him again, Jin even further back watching in horror.

“Huening Kai talk to me”

“Choi Yeonjun i don't want to”

And god fuck, Hyuka knew he fucked up before he had said it, but Yeonjun stepped back like he had been slapped. He stared at him with a deep sadness in his eyes. And Hyuka was barely able to keep his face blank, as Yeonjun sighed and stepped away.

“Fine. whatever Hyuka, whatever. Let me know when you come back from whatever brain vacation you're off on. I did my best”

And he left. And Tae peeked around the corner and Hyuka ignored how both his brothers stared at him. He grabbed his thermos and took a sip of the drink inside before turning to leave.

“Hyuka what the fuck was that?”

Hyuka looked back and both his brothers were gaping, absolutely horrified. He kept his face blank when he responded.

“None of your fucking business”

And he slammed the door on his way out.

~

It kept happening. By the time it was Tuesday, he hadn’t spoken to his gays since Yeonjun came by. He ditched their meetup before class and he got to class later so they couldn't convince him to sit with them. He sat as far from them as possible and stared at his phone the whole time. He would've seen notifications blow up if he hadn't muted their gc. He simply scrolled through Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr even. By the time that the class ended, he had already dashed out of the room, hoping to avoid them, but someone grabbed his sleeve. He shook them off violently and he almost broke into tears as he looked and saw Taehyun's heartbroken face. He couldn't look at any of them so he just huffed and sped away, trying not to notice the sharp inhale of air Taehyun always did when he was going to cry. He didn't look back, instead looking at his phone, seeing Wes had invited him out for lunch again. He messaged them back immediately.

~

“I'm glad you could come again! I hope your other friends aren't too upset at me for stealing you all the time!”

Hyuka breathed deeply as he took a drink. He smiled and nodded.

“No they don't mind”

“I’m glad because I really wanted to ask you something”

“Is that so?”

“Would you go on a date with me?”

Hyukas heart stopped. He felt his breathing skyrocket. His eyes went dark, god no, he knew it, why was it always this? Why was he like this?

“I’m. I’m so sorry Wes I- I can’t I- I'm sorry I, I have to go I'm sorry”

And he took off in a dead sprint. 

~

Taehyun called him. Hyuka was in the middle of an intense game of Mario kart, desperately trying to forget any of what had happened. He hated that Taehyun called him, because he should've been the one calling him, but no, as always Taehyun called him first. And Hyuka picked up. Talking to someone might help.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“I'm sorry”

“Pfft what the fuck for?”

“Hurting you? I'm sorry I grabbed you when you were. When you were trying to avoid us.”

“Its fine don't worry about it Tyun”

“Ok but I've been worried Kai. I've been worried since Yeonjun told me what happened with you two. I was worried when you didn't react when we tried to come over other than to tell us you were avoiding us. Hyuka, I'm really worried. You telling me not to worry won't help”

“I’m sorry then”

“We just want to make sure you're ok”

‘Yeah. I'm fine. I gotta go Tyun, talk to you later”

“Ok. love you Hyuka”

“...love you too”

Kai tossed his phone back on the bed and went back to his games.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt the end sorry, theres more angst.

Taehyung was the first one to notice. Ever the observant brother. Kai was lounging on the couch, in shorts and a hoodie, eating a bag of chips while watching some anime. Taehyung looked at the clock on the wall before walking up behind his brother, ruffling his hair.

“Aren't you supposed to be in class?”

“Maybe”

“Hmm”

It happens again the next day. Kais' alarm goes off while he's making food in lounge clothes. He turns it off quickly, but not fast enough. Taehyung frowns.

“You dont look like you're getting ready for class Ning”

“I'm not”

“Wasn't that your class alarm?”

“Mmm”

Taehyung's gaze hardened. He sighs before getting up, and standing in the kitchen. Hyuka barely spares him a glance.

“What's on your mind baby bro”

“Nothing”

“You know, you aren't any better at lying than me or Jin”

“Mhm”

“So why are you trying it?”

“Why not”

“Kai”

“Tae”

“You know that whatever it is that's wrong, you're safe right? You can talk to me”

“Mmm”

Taehyung sighs. He looks back at his brother, who had bags under his eyes and frowned deeper.

“You want to play some Mario kart?”

“Sure”

~

It's a few hours into Mario kart when Hyuka starts to spill.

“My friend has a crush on me”

“Oh”

“I knew for a while. I just. Pretended it wasn't happening. But it always happens Tae I hate it. I wish I could have a sign on my forehead, don't fall in love with me, I can't love you back”

“Mhm”

“I ran away from them. I'm a coward, I ran away I. They were so nice. I really like being their friend but I. I don't know Tae”

“Mhm”

“It's why the others are worried about me, I knew super early on and I gave away that I wasn't. Feeling good and Yeonjun came over and I hid with the friend instead. And then I. I was so hurtful Yeonjun must hate me, god I can't believe I did the things I did, I’m awful”

“You're having a rough time Kai. Yeonjun has known you too long to hate you. You did hurt him, but he's Yeonjun, you have to apologize, but you know he misses you”

“I don't deserve friends like them”

“Shut up. Yes you do”

“What do I do?”

“Do you want to keep that friend?”

“Yes. Yes I really do, they're so nice and they listens to me rant and I don't want to lose them but-”

“Then have a talk with them. I'm sure they’re worried about you”

~

When the next day Tae sees his brother still moping around the house, he takes matters into his own hands. He messages the babies, hoping they'll fix things where he can't.

The group shows up and they look deflated, Tae wonders just how bad Hyuka has worried the bunch as he gestures towards his room. Yeonjun is the one to knock. He walks in before he gets an answer.

“Huh? What are you doing here?”

“Because we care about you dipshit”

Hyuka blinks at Yeonjun. He can tell that Yeonjun is still mad, he can't blame him. He pulls his covers tighter around him as the others file in, avoiding their eyes. Taehyun however, makes it very hard for him, climbing onto his bed and sitting across from him, fingers dancing, wanting to reach out, to comfort, like he always does. Hyuka lets the smallest smile cross his face as he reaches out and takes Tyuns hand. It stays there when Tyun visibly relaxes. He also notices Beomgyu in the corner of his eye, seeming to deflate. He wonders how much he had affected his Tyun.

“Are you ok NingNing?”

“Not really. But I will be”

Tyun makes a sad noise, fidgets a bit, and Hyuka almost laughs as Tyun uses that big brain of his to try and find a way to help. He does laugh when he lets out a tiny yelp as he tugs Tyun into a hug. He laughs quietly as he buries his face in Tyuns neck, arms wrapped around his waist. He laughs more as Tyuns fluttering hands finally land on the back of his neck and in his hair. When Tyun mirrors him, forcing his head towards his neck, taking a deep breath and relaxing again. He smiles softly again, tracing meaningless shapes into Tyuns spine, happy to see the tension he was holding in him dissipate.

“I'm sorry”

“Its ok Ning-”

“No its not”

Hyukas hold tightens. Tyuns hands both move to Hyukas hair, playing with it as a calming gesture. Hyuka huffs though, a big breath and Tyun pauses at that.

“I was a dick. I kept blowing you guys off, I kept hurting you because I didn't want to deal with what was happening, and that wasn't fair to any of you. I'm sorry, I really am”

The other three look between the two hugging and each other. The fight drains out of Yeonjun. Soobin gives his hand a squeeze of encouragement, and Yeonjun climbs on the bed as well, also seeming to flutter aimlessly. Hyukas hand shoots out to pull him into the hug, and Beomgyu and Soobin connect gazes of concern at the fact that Hyuka had initiated not one but two hugs. Yeonjun sighed in relief though, relaxing into the hug.

“I missed you Kai”

“I missed you too Junnie”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok heres the end, the happy ending! Wes is probably gonna be recurring in the series, I love them a lot. I hope the end is satisfying!

Beomgyu was leaning against the wall next to Soobin, with his eyes focused anywhere else and his hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat and Hyuka looked up at him.

“So are we going to actually talk about this?”

Soobin nudged him harshly, as the three backed out of their hug. He gestured vaguely and Beomgyu huffs.

“What? Listen apologies are great and all, but if this was just apology hour we didn't have to come, there's nothing for him to apologize for with us, I thought we would actually be addressing the problem, if not I have places to be”

Soobin stares at Beomgyu. So does Taehyun and Yeonjun, they're in shock. Beomgyu has always been Hyukas polar opposite, ever since they met, but they had never seen Beomgyu call Hyuka out quite so mercilessly. Hyuka was avoiding his gaze. So Beomgyu continues on.

“I've known you for too long Hyuka. I really wish you would stop acting like I haven't”

“It's not a big deal-”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. Crosses his arms. Taps his foot and looks at his watch.

“Huening Kai are you done wasting our time?”

Hyuka winces and Yeonjun is glaring at Beomgyu, and so is Soobin. Taehyun looks at him so confused, and Beomgyu ignores it all.

“Listen dude if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, whatever you know? But I have shit to do if we aren't actually going to have a conversation about this. Its your choice”

Yeonjun looked like he was ready to punch Beomgyu. Beomgyu didn't bother to notice, all his focus was on Hyuka, who finally, finally met his eyes and nodded.

“It's just. Its stupid-”

“Kai, whatever it is, it’s not stupid. We love you, you don't have to worry”

Hyuka flinches again, like he touched a burning stove and Beomgyu was there, kneeling in front of him, holding his hands as comforting as ever, and the other three couldn't believe they had forgotten how the twos relationship had always been, Beomgyu said it how it is, and was always there for Hyuka when it hurt too much. The other three let them be in their own world, watching in amazement as Beomgyu’s steady hands were able to coerce the pain out of Hyuka, Hyukas eyes were waterfalls, he was heaving breaths but he was grounded. They kept eye contact until Hyukas sobs quieted to whimpers and he turned away.

“The friend-end I told you about they-”

Beomgyu found his eyes again, demonstrating a deep breath, which Hyuka mirrored.

“They were, I knew they had a crush on me, but I just, I just ignored it and hoped it would go away”

Beomgyu nodded, listening attentively, still holding Hyukas gaze and his hands.

“And I never, never told them I was, that I don't-”

Beomgyu rubbed circles into his hands, still helping him breathe as needed.

“Any of the things that bother me, they hugged me so much and I just couldn't tell them to stop, and then, then they”

They could all tell where it was going, they all knew and they felt awful.

“They con-confessed and I just ran away and, and I feel like I'm broken. Why does this keep happening to me? I don't want this, I don’t I don’t I don’t!”

Taehyun and Yeonjun both threaded their hands through his hair as he sniffled and wheezed. Soobin joined the others on the bed, not close enough to offer touch but there to support him. Beomgyu and Hyuka continued to have their eyes trained on each other as Beomgyu continued to rub patterns on Hyukas hands.

“You aren't broken Kai. I promise you, you're not broken. You are a kind, genuine, caring person, people like that, but that doesn't mean you're broken for not feeling the same. You don't owe anybody anything. If he's someone worthy of your friendship then he will be ok knowing all of you and your boundaries, and he’ll move on. If hes isn't then fuck that guy, he doesn't deserve a friend as great as you. Ok?”

Hyuka nods softly, his sniffles dying down as Beomgyu speaks. He smiles gratefully.

“We know you don't really like hugs Hyuka, why'd you initiate them with Tyun and Jun?”

“I don't know. I think I just, I think I needed the comfort”

“Do you still want hugs?”

Hyuka thought for a minute, pondering the question before nodding. With that, the four piled into a group hug/cuddle pile, falling asleep soon after.

~

The next day Beomgyu is by Hyukas side when he talks to Wes.

“I’m really sorry Wes I-”

“No, don't apologize! It's my fault, I overstepped. It's ok! I’m the one who should be apologizing”

Kai is stuck there for a moment before Beomgyu nudges him gently. He nods to himself.

“Well there's, there's a lot I wasn't really telling you? So um, hi, my name is Huening Kai, I'm a marine biology major, and I'm aroace. I don't really enjoy most friendly touches, including hugs, and it's really nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends''

Wes takes in what is said to him, and smiles happily, reaching out to take his hand and shake it.

“Hi Huening Kai hyung, I'm Wes Kangmin, I’m also a marine biology major, and I’m genderqueer they/he. I'm glad you told me your boundaries hyung. I think that we will be good friends''

Beomgyu smiled at the two. He gestures towards the coffee shop they're next to.

“Cmon, how about I buy you kids some hot drinks and you introduce me to your friend Hyuka?”

Hyuka smiled excitedly, nodding and following Beomgyu into the coffee shop.

~

Wes.minster: hey hyung, there's a festival this weekend, do you and your hyungs wanna go?  
HyukaHyukaNingNing: yeah! Tyuns been dying to meet you, I think you guys will get along great! That is if he doesn't fight you for the best friend title aha!


End file.
